The subject matter herein relates generally to pump assemblies, and more particularly to power connectors for pump assemblies.
Pumps typically include a pump housing, which is connected to a piping system, and a motor for driving an impeller within the pump housing to pump fluid through the pump housing. The impeller is typically mounted to an end of a rotor shaft and is driven by the motor to move fluid through the pump. The motors are connected to a power source which powers the motor. Some pumps, in particular in the form of heating circulation pumps, often include electrical drive motors which are designed as permanent magnet motors. The permanent magnet motors include a rotor which is equipped with permanent magnets and which is set into rotation by way of subjecting corresponding stator coils to current. Known rotors typically have a central rotor shaft which is rotatably mounted on bearings, such as sliding bearings, mounted in a stator housing or on the stator. The permanent magnets are fixed on the rotor shaft, which drive the rotor shaft. Permanent magnet motor pumps typically have a high-efficiency as compared to other types of pumps. As such, permanent magnet motor pumps have lower power consumption for moving fluid as compared other centrifugal pumps. Permanent magnet motor pumps operate quietly, and thus are desirable for certain applications, such as use in homes.
One particular application that typically uses permanent magnet motor pumps, is a hydronic heating or cooling system, wherein the pump supplies fluid to different zones or circuits. A problem with such systems is that it may be difficult to determine an efficiency or other operating characteristics of the pump because the system is a closed system. It is difficult to determine how often or at what capacity the pump is operating at any given time. One solution to such problems is to provide sensors within the system to monitor operating characteristics of the pump or the system overall. Examples of separate sensors that may be provided within the system include flow sensors, pressure sensors, power consumption monitors, and the like. However, adding such sensors increases the overall cost and complexity of the system. Additionally, the sensors typically operate independently of the pump and may be located remotely with respect to the pump.
Furthermore, another problem with known pumps, including permanent magnet motor pumps, is that the pumps require an electrical connection. Typically a pump is provided with one type of electrical connection, which may not be the desired type of electrical connection in the particular application for the pump. For example, in some situations, an electrical outlet may be provided in the vicinity of the pump, and it may be desirable to connect the pump to the electrical outlet using a line cord having an outlet plug at an end of the line cord. However, in other situations, no electrical outlets may be provided in the vicinity of the pump, and thus it may be desirable to connect the pump to a power cable routed from a central building junction box. Pump selection may be made based on the type of electrical connection in the particular application. Some pump suppliers only offer one or the other type of electrical connection, and thus may lose potential sales. Additionally, it may be more costly to a supplier to carry two identically operating pumps having different types of electrical connections.
A need remains for a pump that may be operated in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a pump having different types of electrical connections available.